Wait for Me
by hilzanne
Summary: Takes place during Ep. 46: Looming Shadows. Winry comes home to find Edward in need of maintenance. She realizes that Ed might need her just as much as she needs him, and finally relents to her emotions. Edward gets the guts to kiss her...


**My first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction! This scene takes place during Ep. 46: Looming Shadows. Winry is escorted home by Briggs soldiers and finds that Edward has been hiding there. They argue briefly, then eat dinner. This scene takes place directly after that. I've been dying to read a good story about Ed and Winry kissing but hadn't seen one that satisfied me, so I decided to write my own. Enjoy!**

"That feels a lot better. Thanks, Win." Edward sat on the edge of the bed, bending his Automail knee and rolling his ankle. He watched Winry as she put each extra screw and driver back in her toolbox. Each one dropped with a metallic _clang_ into the box, the only sound she had made since she started his maintenance. The two sat in the dim room without passing words for a few moments, but Ed was itching to make up for their earlier conversation.

"Winry?"

She answered with a nearly inaudible, "Hm?"

Ed refused to make a promise he was not sure he could keep, but he did not want Winry to worry about him. Ed wanted to return home after the Promised Day just as much as she wanted him to. He spoke softly.

"Win, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, Ed?" she said flatly as she closed her toolbox and avoided his eyes.

He sighed and stared at Winry's profile, her silky hair pulled back in her jade green bandana. Ed hunched forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

Winry turned her head slowly over her shoulder as if she felt the heat of his stare. Her eyes were heavy, burdened by doubt. "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I can't predict the future." He said, still searching her face.

She turned back to her toolbox, fidgeting with the handle. "What do you mean, Ed? Of course you can't."

Edward let his words fall out. "I wish I could tell you exactly when I'll be home after all of this is over. I wish I could promise you that I'll actually be coming home. But…" He paused, gauging her response. "I just can't make promises like that, Winry. I don't want to lie to you." His golden eyes dropped and he played with his hands. "But I don't want leave like this, Winry. Tell me what to do to keep you from worrying."

Winry turned sideways in her chair, draping her arm over the back and resting her cheek on it. "I always worry about you. There's nothing you can do to change that. You and Al are my family. And if I don't worry about you, who will?" She offered a weak and unconvincing smile.

Her blue eyes came to rest on his nervously shifting hands. Edward raised his head to meet her gaze. "You know Al and I have always appreciated you and Granny looking out for us. But worrying just makes it harder on you."

"Ed, I will always worry about you. I will worry about you no matter what you do." She paused. "I even worry when you're here..." She started to pick at her nails.

He looked up. "That's silly, Win. Why worry when I'm here?"

Winry's head sunk low and she stared at her feet. "I worry about when you'll leave again."

There was a physical feeling when Edward was gone. It felt like someone pressing hard on her chest with two hands. It was a sensation she could only ignore when she thrust herself into working on Automail. She focused solely on the metal in front of her because she did not have the luxury to get distracted. There were always clients to please.

Even in that moment, with the two of them together and safe, Winry still felt like Ed was gone. Maybe it was because she knew he was leaving in only a few hours. But she wanted nothing more than to spring up and wrap her arms around Ed's waist. She longed to lay her head on his shoulder and feel the warmth in her stomach swell up to overwhelm the pressure in her chest.

After a few moments of silence, Ed reached his Automail hand out to Winry's. She lifted her eyes from the floor to see Ed's metal thumb stoking the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Winry."

Her eyes floated up once more to look into his amber irises. Though he was still looking down, Winry felt a flash of warmth spread across her face. She could not control the blush rising in her cheeks and immediately felt very aware of herself.

"Win, I know it's hard on you that Al and I are gone so much, and I know I can't promise you that I'll come home safely…" Edward trailed off and grabbed Winry's hand from the back of the chair. He sat hunched over his knees with both her hands in his. Winry blushed harder as their eyes came to meet.

"Even if I can't make a promise to you, can you promise me something?" he asked. Winry blinked and searched his eyes without responding.

"Can you promise me that you'll be here when I come home?"

It seemed like a silly question; of course she would be home. She always was. But it was that simple question that made her realize that he might need her just as much as she needed him.

She smiled softly at him, and then broke eye contact. "Of course I'll be here, Ed. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me."

Winry watched Ed weave their fingers together. What was it about interlocked fingers that felt so intimate? A nervous sensation started to rise in the pit of her stomach, but it was a happy feeling. Before she realized what she was doing, Winry caught herself staring at Ed's lips. Another flash of heat flooded her cheeks as she wondered if they were soft. Winry snapped out of her daydream and lifted her eyes again to meet his. She spoke, "I promise that I will always be here waiting for you."

Edward smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Win." He disconnected their fingers and slowly rose to stand. Immediately, Winry longed for the simple touch of his hand again. She also stood and reached for her toolbox, wishing she had the courage to act on her emotions. Ed bent his metallic knee up, testing his weight on it.

"I guess I had better get my stuff together if we're all leaving tonight. Thanks for the tune up." He smiled and left the room, leaving the door open.

Winry felt the pressure in her chest return as soon as Ed had left the room. She wanted so desperately to rest her head under his chin, to feel his hand running through her hair. She sat on the bed, still warm from the maintenance session. She ran her delicate fingers over the soft sheets, wishing they were still occupied. She wished she had acted when she had the chance. It would not have been out of place. Their fingers laced, a gentle kiss would have sealed the promise and been enough to sustain her until after the Promised Day. But she lacked the courage to actually do it. Would she ever get another opportunity? How long would he be gone?

She felt stupid for passing up a perfect chance to make her feelings clear. Disappointed, she rose to her feet, clanging the metal toolbox against her leg. Just as she was crossing the door frame, Edward appeared out of nowhere. She gasped dropped the toolbox.

"Whoa, sorry! I left my jacket up here." Ed reached down and picked up the metal box. He held it out to Winry whose heart was still racing a bit from the scare. She reached out and held her hand on top of Ed's for an extra few seconds before taking the box. He reached behind her to the desk to pick up his jacket from it when Winry grabbed his hand. Slightly stunned, he looked at her for an explanation. As if on auto-pilot, she wrapped her free arm around Edward's waist, pulling herself into his chest. She dropped his hand from the desk and laced their fingers together, just like before. Ed's Automail hand rested on the back of her head, encouraging her to stay in his arms. Blush rose in her cheeks again and the nervous sensation came back full force. Winry could not help but smile as she snuggled herself securely in his grasp.

They held each other for a moment in silence. Ed dropped his fingers and gently pushed her shoulder away so he could look at her. Winry was soaring on a rush of adrenaline that she never wanted to end. Edward's flesh hand rested on her shoulder. His fingers softly traced the line of her jaw, making her skin tingle.

"Winry…"

Her eyes glanced up at his for an instance before closing to await wait she knew was coming. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it, until the world fell away and there remained only her and Edward. In a glorious instant, his lips met hers, soft and inviting. Ed caressed her mouth gently with his own as Winry put her arms around his shoulders. His finger found their way to her hair, pulling off the bandana. He stroked her golden locks and ran his hand down the side of her neck. Heat rose between them and Winry felt a pleasant flick across her lower lip. Her tongue danced carefully with his until they were no longer two separate mouths; they were fully intertwined. They reached a fever pitch when Winry firmly grabbed the back of Ed's neck, pressing their bodies together. He responded with a soft nibble on her bottom lip. His Automail fingers traced down her side, resting at her thin waist. He placed his hand at the small of her back, keeping the two bodies sealed together. Their breaths came in short bursts, both gasping for air in between the dancing of their tongues. Winry pulled Ed's hair out of its ponytail and laced her fingers in the blonde strands. Edward continued to massage her lips with his as they weaved their hands into each other's hair. The Automail hand on the small of her back lifted the bottom of her shirt slightly, just enough for Ed to touch her soft skin. He was gentle yet passionate, each touch, each movement was for her. Winry responded with just as much intensity. Their kisses slowed from fervent and furious to brief brushes of lips. Once things hand finally settled down, Ed placed both hands at Winry's waist. Their foreheads were pressed together as they panted between short pecks. Ed trailed down her jawline, ending at her delicate neck. Winry gripped his hair and threw her head back, relenting to the weakness in her knees. His tongue stroked and massaged the sensitive nape of her neck.

"Ed…" It escaped her lips before she knew it.

He kissed his way back to her flushed lips and placed one final embrace there. Winry pulled herself away so she could look into Ed's eyes. His eyelids were hooded and he looked into her eyes deeply. Winry's heart throbbed in her chest so loudly she wondered if Ed could hear it.

"Winry?" He spoke softly.

Their eyes were locked. "Yes?" she squeaked out. Her mind was moving faster than she could process.

Ed cupped her face in his hands tenderly. "Please… Wait for me."

Winry raised her hands to rest on his wrists. She smiled and said, "Always."


End file.
